pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
History of Moluccans in the Netherlands
The history of the Moluccans in the Netherlands describes how the Moluccans to Netherlands have come and what happened to them in the Netherlands. Content * 1 History * 2 First generation * 3 Second generation * 4 Third generation * 5 See also * 6 External links History After the occupation of the Dutch East Indies from the 1,942th - in 1945 by Japan in the Second World War did the Dutch government's authority over the colonyrecover. The Indonesians were rebel against them and headed by Sukarno broke out between 1945 and 1949 a struggle for independence from. The reconstituted Royal Netherlands East Indies Army (KNIL) received from the Dutch government contract to maintain order and disarm the rebels. Moluccan professional soldiers formed an important part of this army. Many Indonesians also considered them after independence as accomplices of the former Dutch colonizer . Nevertheless they received the offer to become part of the national Indonesian army. Some did, but many others were afraid of 'settlements' which sooner or later could follow. Netherlands had many years of negotiations, the Indonesians a federal state structure, which forced the Moluccas, a form of self-determination would get. Because the country internationally received no support in his efforts to maintain a role in the colony, it had to withdraw permanently from it in 1949. Although the transfer of sovereignty was stipulated that the federal structure would come, Indonesia quickly turned into a unitary state . Then in response to 25 April 1950 on the Moluccan islands Republik Maluku Selatan (RMS) was proclaimed, The Netherlands did this off as a revolt by rebels. The currently still in Dutch service being Moluccan soldiers on the island of Java were stayed partly as a result in an awkward position. After the proclamation of the RMS trusted the other Indonesians them altogether. As 'temporary' solution 4000 Moluccan KNIL'ers were therefore with their families, a total of about 12,500 people, with troop ships transferred to the Netherlands. There they were given upon arrival - and many even on the boat, before arrival - to hear that they were discharged from military service. First generation [ edit ] TheCommemorative Medal Ambonese coming to the Netherlands with baton The first years attended the ' Ambonese ', as they were then commonly called, in some 90 central townships including former concentration camp Westerbork and Vught . 1Deliberately Moluccans were excluded from Dutch society. They could not work, because after all, they went back. It soon became clear however inevitable, Netherlands she would not return to the Moluccas. The relationships between the Dutch government and the Moluccan remained for years burdened by the sudden coming to the Netherlands, the collective dismissal from the army and the refusal of the Dutch government to commit themselves to the creation of a Moluccan republic. In 1986, after lengthy consultations were a Commemorative medal Ambonese coming to the Netherlands and called Rietkerk allowance established. Second generation [ edit ] In the seventies took the second generation Moluccans in the Netherlands for a stir with hostage, killing kill (see Moluccan actions ). In 1975 there were at the time the train hijacking in Wijsterand the occupation of the residence of the Indonesian ambassador in Wassenaar, in 1977 while the train hijacking at The Point and the hostage-taking at a primary school in Bovensmilde , and in 1978 the hostage in the provincial house in Assen . The young Moluccans felt misunderstood and demanded that the Netherlands would commit themselves more for their freedom in Indonesia. Third generation [ edit ] The current, third generation committed still in the old ideal, but also realizes that their life is rooted here. From the Netherlands, she tries the idea of an independent Republik Maluku Selatanhold (RMS) alive. She also takes a lot more in the Dutch society. Nevertheless unrest present in the Moluccan community, especially if the situation in the Moluccas is bad. The violence there in 1999 also resulted in the Dutch Moluccan community tensions. Category:History of Moluccans in the Netherlands